Various embodiments of tampons have been commonly used for a long time. Examples of tampons are wound-up tampons, so-called "tea bag tampons" or tampons manufactured from a non-woven web section.
Although tampons have been improved to a great extent with respect to the prevention of leakage and liquid absorption capacity, a basic problem associated with practically all kinds of tampons is the so-called "early leakage" problem, which means a failure of the tampon during the period of time shortly after its insertion. This is because in this state the tampon is not yet swollen by liquid absorption, so that it is not yet capable of fulfilling its function as a barrier to menstrual fluids in the vaginal duct. This is because free spaces remain around the tampon, allowing the passage of menstrual fluid.